Dark Chocolate And White Roses
by DarkWings88
Summary: Eren Jeager mahasiswa Universitas Trost jurusan seni rupa dimana sudah memendam perasaan selama 3 tahun terhadap dosen kepercayaan universitas itu. Fanfic ini untuk Event RiRen N' EruMin Valentine
1. Chapter 1

**DARK CHOCOLATE AND WHITE ROSES**

**Genre : ROMANCE &amp; DRAMA**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing: Riren [Rivaille x Eren]**

**Disclaimers: Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isyama**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO &amp; TYPO(S) BETEBARAN, GAJELAS [PASTI]**

**== CHAPTER 1 == **

Pagi ini, seorang pemuda berambut coklat sedang berjalan kaki dengan wajah berseri. Dia berjalan sambil bersenandung ria menuju kampusnya. Anak ini bernama Eren Jeager. Mahasiswa Universitas Trost jurusan Seni Rupa.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu oleh pasangan kekasih. Tepat tanggal 14 Februari, sepasang kekasih akan saling memberikan kasih sayang satu sama lain. Dan dapat dikatakan tradisi setiap tanggal 14 Februari, para cewek akan memberikan coklat kepada cowok yang digemarinya. Dan hari ini berlaku juga untuk Eren yang ingin memberikan coklatnya dan menyatakan perasaannya.

Dikampusnya, Eren terkenal sebagai anak yang pintar. Dan tidak jarang juga seluruh gambar yang dibuat oleh Eren diberi pujian bahkan jika ada pameran dikampus mereka pasti selalu gambar Eren yang menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang.

Sudah 3 tahun ini Eren memendam perasaannya. Perasaan kepada dosen tersayangnya. Dosen dengan surai hitam yang memiliki tatapan setajam elang yang mematikan. Pria yang selalu membuat jantung Eren berdegub kencang. Pria yang mempunyai tampag datar dan minim ekspresi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rivaille Levi.

Hari ini, seharian penuh Eren akan melaksanakan tugas untuk menggambar didaerah kampus. Eren ingin sekali menggambar dosennya itu. Namun, tidak mungkin juga dosennya yang terkenal akan ke killerannya itu mau menjadi model Eren. Jadi Eren mengurungkan niatnya. Dia beralih ke taman belakang Universitas.

Rivaille menyadari slah satu muridnya ada yang hilang. Rivaille menyadari Eren pergi ketempat lain. Setelah mencri ke sudut kampus akhirnya Rivaille menemukan Eren berada di taman kampus dimana mawar putih bermekaran indah di taman itu.

Eren mulai melukis pemandangan rumput yang teratur dan bunga mawar putih yang tertanam rapih di taman itu. Rivaille melihat Eren tersenyum dan tanpa disadari Rivaille mendekati Eren.

"Jeager, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Rivaille. Eren yang mengenali suara itu langsung menoleh kesumber suara.

"Hm.. Menggambar Sir sesuai perintah anda tadi dikelas."

"Mengapa kau menggambar taman ini sedangkan yang lain menggambar taman yang ada didepan?" Tanya Rivaille sambil berjalan mendekati Eren. Rivaille mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Eren dan memperhatikan murid kesayangannya.

"Menurutku taman ini lebih indah dan lebih bagus untuk dilukis, Sir."

Merasa diperhatikan Eren pun menoleh kepada dosennya itu. Mata mereka bertemu dan seketika itu juga wajah Eren memerah.

"Eren.." Panggil Rivaille.

"I-iya Sir" Jawab Eren sambil menunduk. 'Dia memanggil nama kecilku?'

Rivaille mendekatkan diri kepada Eren. Eren yang merasa Rivaille mendekat wajahnya tambah memanas. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada lelaki yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu?" Tanya Rivaille. Tatapannya tidak berpaling dari Eren. Eren yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Rivaille hanya terdiam. Eren pun meletakkan alat lukisnya disampingnya. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena itu juga pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"S-saya ti-tidak tahu S-sir." Jawab Eren terbata. Dia tidak berani melihat Rivaille.

"Eren.." Panggil Rivaille sekali lagi. "Mengapa kau tidak mau menatapku?"

"T-tidak apa Sir."

"Eren.." Kali ini Rivaille memanggil Eren sambil menarik dagu Eren agar menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang 'aku menyukaimu'?"

"Ap-" Kata-kata Eren terpotong. Bibir Eren sudah terkunci dengan bibir lembut Rivaille. Rivaille pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Eren tekejut dengan kelakuan dosennya ini.

"Eren aku menyukai-, ah tidak, aku mencintaimu, Eren." Kata Rivaille setelah ciuman mereka terlepas sambil memberikan setangkai bunga mawar kepada Eren.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Sir." Jawab Eren dan langsung memeluk Rivaille dengan erat. Rivaille membalas pelukan Eren sama eratnya.

" tahu saya sebenarnya sudah menyukai anda dari 3 tahun yang lalu."

"Hoo.. Benarkah?"

Rivaille mencium bibir Eren sekali lagi. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa. Tapi seiring berjalannya ciuman ini, ciuman mereka memanas. Rivaille menghisap bibir bawah Eren. Eren hanya memejamkan matanya sambil melingkari lengannya dileher Rivaille. Dia menerima dengan pasrah apa yang dilakukan oleh orang yang dicintainya ini.

"Mnnhhn"

Mendengarnya Rivaille semakin buas. Menghisap dan menjilat itulah aktifitas Rivaille saat ini kepada bibir Eren. Mulut Eren masih mengatup rapat. Rivaille akhirnya menggigit bibir Eren sampai sang empunya mengaduh dan membuka mulutnya. Hal ini dipakai Rivaille untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan mengabsen gigi-gigi Eren. Rivaille mengajak lidah Eren untuk bermain. Eren mendesah dengan kelakuan Rivaille.

Rivaille pun melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih ke leher jenjang Eren. Eren merasakan deru napas Rivaille yang panas dan hanya bisa mendesah. Rivaille mendorong Eren agar duduk di belakang pohon besar. Tangan Rivaille mulai bekerja masuk kebalik seragam Eren sambil menjilati dan menghisap leher Eren.

"nggh Sir-"

"Panggil namaku Eren. Kita sepasang kekasih bukan?"

"R-Rivaille-san-" Panggil Eren.

"Ada apa, Eren?" Tanya Rivaille sambil terus melakukan kegiatannya.

"Jangan disini, Sir. Ini masih lingkungan kampus." Jawab Eren sambil menahan tangan Rivaille yang mulai membuka seragam Eren. Rivaille pun menghentikan kegiatannya sekarang. Eren menghela napas lega dengan wajah yang memerah.

Eren pun membenarkan seragamnya dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Dengan segera dia melanjutkan kegiatan melukisnya ditemani oleh Rivaille. Lukisan Eren sudah hampir selesai. Dan Rivaille mengakui bakat Eren dalam bidang melukis ini. Daat dilihat lukisan Eren sangat hidup.

"Eren-" Panggil Rivaille. Eren hanya menoleh dan mendapati dosennya sedang memandanginya. Wajah Eren bersemu merah karena tak kuasa jika dilihat begitu terus oleh kekasihnya itu. Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Eren.

"Mau ikut aku sepulang kuliah nanti?" Bisik Rivaille. Eren hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan. Melihatnya Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis dan mencium pucuk kepala Eren dan berlalu pergi menuju anak-anak yang lain. Sekali lagi, Eren hanya tersenyum dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DARK CHOCOLATE AND WHITE ROSES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Eren menunggu kekasihnya untuk tetep tinggal di kelas. Dia menolak tawaran Mikasa dan Armin untuk pulang bersama hari ini. Eren ingat sebelum Rivaille pergi tadi pagi, dia mengatakan untuk menunggu di kelas. Eren sudah menunggunya dengan coklat yang ada di tangannya. Coklat yang dengan susah payah dia buat demi memenuhi kesukaan Rivaille yang tidak suka manis.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore tepat. Eren bertanya-tanya kemana Rivaille sekarang. Dia pun berjalan keluar kelas dan menelusuri koridor kampusnya. Dia melihat Rivaille bersama seorang wanita berambut oranye madu. Eren pun bersebunyi dibalik tembok untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Wanita itu memberikan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi.

'Mungkin dia penggemar Rivaille-san.' Batin Eren.

Handphone Eren bergetar. Dia melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Setelah membalas pesan tersebut, Eren menoleh untuk melihat Rivaille kembali. Dan diluar dugaan wanita itu mencium bibir Rivaille dan Rivaille diam saja.

Handphone yang digenggam Eren jatuh ke lantai membuat kaget wanita dan Rivaille. Melihat Rivaille yang menoleh, Eren berlari kekelasnya dan mengambil tasnya. Eren pun keluar dari kelas dan menemukan Rivaille dengan napas terengah-engah.

'Apa dia mempermainkan aku karna dia tahu perasaan asliku?' Batin Eren. Eren berjalan dikoridor tanpa memperdulikan Rivaille yang memanggilnya dari tadi.

"Eren" Panggil Rivaille.

Eren sengaja tidak menoleh dan menulikan pendengarannya saat ini. Dia terus berlari dan berlari. Dia hanya berharap dia tidak tertangkap oleh Rivaille. Dan saat menoleh kebelakang, dia tidak menemukan Rivaille mengejarnya. Eren pergi ketaman karena dia enggan pulang.

"Ternyata dia hanya mempermainkanku. Dia saja tidak mengejarku tadi." Eren bergumam sendiri. Dia duduk diayunan beruntunglah taman sudah sepi pengunjung jadi tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa sekarang Eren sedang menangis.

Rivaille mencari Eren menggunakan mobil sedan miliknya. Dia sudah kerumahnya tetapi kata ibu Eren dia belum pulang daritadi. Saat mencari di taman, Dia menemukan Eren sedang duduk diayunan dengan menunduk. Rivaille mendekatinya dan mendengar isakan dari Eren.

"Eren" Panggil Rivaille.

Eren yang mengetahui bahwa itu Rivaille langsung bangkit dan pergi daari taman itu. Rivaille mengejarnya dan menarik Eren. Rvaille memeluk Eren yang meronta ingin dilepaskan. Rivaille semakin mendengar jelas bahwa Eren menangis. Rivaille membawa Eren kembali ke taman dan duduk bersebelahan.

Selama duduk, Eren tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Eren lebih memilih untuk menunduk dan tidak mau menatap Rivaille walaupun Rivaille sudah memintanya berkali-kali.

"M-maaf Sir. Saya mau pulang." Eren bangkit berdiri. "D-dan maaf... m-maaf kalau aku mengganggumu tadi. Dan a-aku sudah membuatkan coklat yang sesuai dengan seleramu. Tapi- " Eren mengeluarkan coklat yang sudah dibuat kemarin. Rivaille ingin mengambil coklat dari Eren itu. Tapi diluar dugaan Rivaille, Eren malah melempar coklat itu dan berbalik. Baru dia ingin berjalan tangannya ditahan oleh Rivaille.

"Eren, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Tidak perlu Sir. Anda tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Saya tahu perasaan saya tidak baik untuk Anda. Jadi maaf Sir.. maaf aku mengganggu Anda tadi." Tanpa mendengarkan Rivaille, Eren berlari.

Sesampainya dirumah, Eren langsung masuk kekamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Carla, Ibu Eren yang khawatir dengan sikap anaknya ini menghampirinya. Dan Carla terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Eren menangis dan memberantaki kamarnya ini. Carla mencoba menenangi Eren tanpa bertanya apa-apa. Setelah tenang Eren langsung tidur.

Rivaille yang masih berada di taman langsung mencari coklat yang dilempar oleh Eren tadi. Setelah mencari disemak-semak dan menemukannya, Rivaille langsung kembali ke apartementnya.

'Sepertinya dia butuh waktu.' Batin Rivaille.

"Apa yang harusku lakukan?" Gumam Rivaille sambil mengepalkan tangannya sampai memutih.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continued~~**

* * *

**Hallo~ Ketemu lagi dengan saya~~ \\(^3^)/**

**Bagaimana ceritanya? Semakin GaJekah? Atau semakin OOC kah?**

**Jangan bully saya kaka ,**

** / events / 331705073702063/ silahkan ikutan**

**atau**

** / groups / 600333450064180/ join grupnya**

**Reviewnya minna~~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**DARK CHOCOLATE AND WHITE ROSES**

**Genre : ROMANCE &amp; DRAMA**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing: Riren [Rivaille x Eren]**

**Disclaimers: Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isyama**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO &amp; TYPO(S) BETEBARAN, GAJELAS [PASTI]**

**== CHAPTER 2 == **

Keesokkan harinya, Eren mengikuti pelajarannya seperti biasa. Hari ini juga dia mendapat tugas untuk menggambar daerah kampus. Eren memilih menyendiri lagi dan kali ini dia menuju kolam yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari gedung kampus.

Rivaille melihat Eren pergi sendirian lagi. Dia mengikuti Eren seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Eren berhenti ditepi danau dan mulai menyiapkan kanvas dan alat lukisnya. Dia mulai melukis pemandangan danau tersebut. Namun dia membuat danau tersebut seaakn-akan sedang senja.

Rivaille mendekati Eren dan memeluknya dari belakang. Eren yang kaget kangsung melepaskan diri dari Rivaille. Eren membereskan semua alat lukisnya. Dia ingin pergi dari sana secepatnya. Dia tidak mau berdebat dengan Rivaille lagi.

"Eren dengarkan aku dulu." Rivaille menahan tangan Eren untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ada apa, Sir Rivaille?" Tanya Eren. Rivaille tahu betul penyebab perubahan sifat Eren sekarang ini. Dan dia tahu betul kesalahannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak memanggil namaku Eren? Aku kekasihmu bukan?" Tanya Rivaille meyakinkan.

"Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa Sir. Jadi bisa tolong lepaskan tangan saya? Saya mau kembali menyelesaikan lukisan saya ditempat lain." Rivaille tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Eren dan tiak mau membiarkan Eren pergi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dia.. Dia Petra-" Baru Rivaille mengatakan namanya kata-katanya terpotong oleh Eren.

"Oh.. Namanya Petra ya? Dia beruntung sekali mendapatkanmu." Eren tersenyum dan melepaskan diri dari Rivaille. "Titipkan salamku untuknya ya Sir."

Baru saja Eren berjalan, Eren ditarik kembali oleh Rivaille dan membawa Eren kedalam pelukannya. Eren meronta tetapi pelukan Rivaille menguat. Eren tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan memilih untuk diam.

"Dia Petra.. Dia anak semester 5 Jurusan Seni Musik. Dia memang suka padaku. Kemarin-" Baru Rivaille menjelaskan, kata-katanya terpotong lagi oleh Eren.

"Sudah cukup!" Bentak Eren sambil mendorong tubuh Rivaille. "Aku sudah tidak mau mendengarnya lagi Sir! Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi!" Eren mencoba kabur tetapi Rivaille berhasil menangkapnya. Rivaille memeluknya dari belakang.

Rivaille memaksa Eren untuk berbalik. Dan sesuai dugaan Rivaille, Eren menangis. Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah untuk menahan isakan tangisnya.

"Eren.. Dia memang suka padaku. Tapi aku tidak suka padanya terlebih lagi mencintainya. Karena aku hanya mencintaimu, Eren."

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Rivaille mengeluarkan bungkusan coklat yang dilempar Eren kemarin. Rivaille membuka bungkusan itu. Dan Rivaille tahu ini adalah Dark Chocolate. Chocolate kesukaan Rivaille.

Eren yang melihat Rivaille memakan coklat dari Eren hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk. Rivaille menyukai coklat buatan Eren. Rivaille manarik dagu Eren. Rivaille mencium bibir Eren. Rivaille memperdalam ciuman mereka. Rivaille menjilat bibir Eren meminta akses. Dan Eren memberikannya. Rasa pahit coklat itu sekarang sudah masuk kekerongkongan Eren. Rivaille pun melepaskan ciuman mereka karena Eren terlihat membutuhkan udara untuk bernapas.

"Eren. Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari bukan?" Tanya Rivaille. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang 14 Februari? Dan mengapa kau memberiku coklat kemarin? Kenapa bukan hari ini saja?"

"Hari kasih sayang? Dimana para perempuan memberikan coklat untuk lelaki yang disukainya." Jawab Eren polos. "Dan untuk coklat kemarin.. Itu hanya untuk melengkapi pernyataan cintaku." Eren menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa aku akan mendapat coklat rumahanmu lagi, hum?" Goda Rivaille.

"Hahaha silahkan tebak sendiri, Sir." Jawab Eren sambil tertawa. Rivaille melihat senyum Eren lagi. Hal itu membuat Rivaille tersenyum juga. Meliaht senyum tipis Rivaille, Wajah Eren kembali memerah.

"Hey.. Mau pergi denganku setelah pulang sekolah nanti?" Bisik Rivaille di telinga Eren. Eren hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Eren tersenyum dna melanjutkan lukisannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

* * *

**'**

**'**

**'**

**DARK CHOCOLATE AND WHITE ROSES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pulang sekolah Eren menunggu Rivaille. Seperti biasa Rivaile menyuruhnya untuk menunggu dikelas. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.28 dan Rivaille belum datang.

'Kuharap tidak terulang kembali.' Batin Eren.

Eren berjalan keluar kelas. Dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat Rivaille duduk didekat jendela dengan sebuah gitar dan balon hati yang dipegangnya. Rivaille tersenyum melihat Eren yang kaget akan tingkah lakunya sekarang ini.

Rivaille memberikan balon hati yang dipegangnya kepada Eren dan menarik Sang kekasih menuju taman mawar putih dibelakang gedung kampus. Eren duduk bersandar pada pohon besar yang waktu itu menjadi saksi bisu jalinan cinta mereka berdua. Rivaille berjalan menjauhi Eren dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan oleh Rivaille untuk bermain gitar. Rivaille mulai memetik gitar dan memulai aksinya untuk menjalankan rencananya.

_**Kimi wa itsumo kono machi taikutsu da to nageki**_

_**Hi no ataru basho sagashite iru**_

_**Kuchizusamu merodii wa sabikake no same old song**_

_**Atarashii uta kobanderu**_

_**Fuan ni naru no wa kokoro no dokoka de mitai wo shinjiteru kara**_

_**Baby, It's you sono itami mo itsu no hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo**_

_**You're the only one kangaezu ni kanjite**_

_**Karada goto furuwaseyou future is you!**_

_**Wakaru daro kimi ni wa boku no shisen no imi ga**_

_**Yureru matsuge wa uso tsukenai**_

_**Ijiwaru wa yame na yo boku wa miterarenai**_

_**Kizutsuku no wa kimi jishin da yo**_

_**Mukuchi ni naru no wa kotoba ja tarinai kimochi ga afureteru kara**_

_**Baby, It's you kareha iro ni somatta you ni shizumu koto mo aru**_

_**Let me be the one boku ga iro yo itsu demo**_

_**Kimi no koto mitsumeteru I'm By Your Side**_

_**Baby, It's you that I need**_

_**Baby, Things are getting better**_

_**Baby, It's you that I want**_

_**Baby, It's you sono itami mo itsu no hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo**_

_**You're the only one kangaezu ni kanjite**_

_**Karada goto furuwaseyou future is you!**_

_**Baby, It's me kimi wa itsumo hitori ja nai boku wa koko ni iru**_

_**We should be as one tsumazuitemo kamawanai**_

_**Kimi ni ima tsutaetai the thing called love**_

_**Don't you know everything is all right?**_

_**Can't you see the future's so bright?**_

_**Now you know nothing in the world**_

_**Can come between you and me**_

_**Don't you know everything is all right?**_

_**Can't you see the future's so bright?**_

_**Let's hear the voice of peace, hop, joy,**_

_**Freedom, happiness and love**_

Rivaille menyelesaikan lagunya. Eren yang mendengarnya meneteskan air matanya. Cepat-cepat dia menghapus air mata itu. Dia tidak mau terlihat cengeng didepan kekasihnya itu.

Rivaille mendekatkan diri kepada Eren. Rivaille berjongkok dan mengeluarkan kotak merah kecil. Dibukanya kotak tersebut dan memperlihatkan sepasang cincing perak yang mengkilau.

"Eren" Panggil Rivaille. Eren tidak bergeming dan terus menatap cincin dan wajah Rivaille bergantian.

"Eren.. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Rivaille membulatkan tekadnya untuk melamar Eren.

"A-aku... aku..." Eren tergagap. Dia mau menikah dengan Rivaille. Tapi jika statusnya masih sebagai Mahasiswa dan Rivaille sebagai dosen yang mengajar di universitas yang sama, kemungkinan adalah mereka berdua dikeluarkan atau salah satu dari mereka akan dikeluarkan.

"Apa kau tidak mau Eren? Apa kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu.. Aku mencintaimu Rivaille.. Tapi-" Kata-kata Eren terpotong saat Rivaille menari lengan Eren dan membawanya kedalam pelukan.

"Aku tahu kau takut dikeluarkan dari universitas ini. Dan tenang saja selama kepala sekolah di universitas ini adalah sikepala jamur kuning itu aku menikah denganmu tidak akan masalah." Jawab Rivaille. Dia mencoba menenangkan Eren dalam peluknya.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Rivaille, Air mata Eren yang selama ini sudah dibendung akhrinya tumpah juga. Tidak, dia bukan menangis karena sedih. Melainkan dia menangis bahagia. Akhirnya perjuangan Eren memendam perasaannya selama 3 tahun terbalasakan juga.

"Ya, Rivaille. Aku mau menikah denganmu." Jawab Eren disela tangisnya. Rivaille memakaikan cincin perak itu di jari manis Eren. Rivaille mendekap Eren seakan-akan mereka tak terpisahkan. Eren memeluk Rivaille sama eratnya seperti tidak mau kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

Rivaille melepaskan pelukannya. Dia membawa wajah Eren untuk mendekat. Dan Rivaille mencium bibir lembut Eren. Tidak ada pergulatan lidah dalam ciuman kali ini. Hanya ciuman lembut yang mewakili rasa sayang mereka berdua.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~**_

* * *

**Ok minna~~**

**Sekali lagi maaf klo OOC, dan GaJe yang berlebihan**

**\\(^3^)/**

**Untuk lagu yang dipakai Rivaille nanyi itu lagunya June - Baby It's You **

**Sekali lagi maaf klo OOC T_T**


End file.
